Late
by jacnaylor1998
Summary: Oneshot set after 'Blood Money' (Jac thought she was pregnant but she wasn't.) Bit of Janny fluff. Please read :)


**This is set three days after blood money (where Jac was late and thought she was pregnant but she wasn't) I can't even remember writing this it was so long ago! Enjoy!**

* * *

8:00am  
Jac, Jonny, mo and two scrub nurses along with an anaesthetist were in theatre doing a triple A bypass. They had been rushed into theatre just as they came in for their shifts so they were wearing their own clothes with the theatre gown over the top and loosely done up at the back.

Jac and Jonny hadn't really spoken about the result of her pregnancy test. They were getting on, but they had just gone on like normal like nothing had happened.

Jac was now beginning to feel the annoying, dull ache in her stomach that she knew would soon amount to something very painful if she didn't have some painkillers. She also knew that she needed to go and put a pad on but she was in the middle of theatre and neither was an option. Though she had only just begun a 2 hour operation, and that's if there were no complications.

* * *

8:10am  
Jonny was looking around the room to pass the time when his eyes fell onto a crimson blotch on Jac's grey trousers through the gap in her scrub gown. He quickly moved up behind her and pushed his crotch against Jac's bum.  
"What are you doing?" Jac demanded as she used suction to clear the chest cavity; mo was leading this op.

"You're leaking." Jonny whispered through his scrub mask.  
"What?" Jac said worriedly as she avoided eye contact with Mo because the registrar now knew there was something up.  
"Don't worry, I've got you covered." Jonny whispered in her ear again.

"Jac? You alright?" Mo queried. Mo could see both pain and panic in the consultant's eyes.  
"Fine." Jac snapped.  
"Actually mo could you take over? Jac's got a bit of an issue that she needs to go and attend to." Jonny said as he tried not to laugh.  
"What kind of issue?" Mo asked.  
"Let's just say Jac's got an auntie coming to visit, called flo and she wasn't prepared for her visit because she's a few days late." Jonny explained as he still tried not to laugh.  
"Jonny!" Jac shrieked angrily. She couldn't believe he had just said that. Mo knew that Jac had been late because Jonny had told his best friend that he might be a dad soon but she still couldn't believe that Jonny announced it.

"Jac I really didn't wanna know that!" Mo laughed.  
"Jonny said it not me!" Jac protested.  
"Just go. I can manage here." Mo smiled. Jac rolled her eyes as she pulled her gloves and mask off. "Go on, go after her." Mo ordered as she saw Jonny's puppy dog face.

Jac washed her hands and dried them before she came to the dilemma; should she take her theatre scrubs off or not? Because if she didn't, she'd look like an idiot, but if she did, the crimson, ever growing stain on Jac's grey trousers would be clearly visible.  
"You can wear this." Jonny said softly said he held out his black hoodie that he had taken off before they entered theatre. He knew she was worrying about other people gossiping, she didn't even have to say it.  
"Did you have to tell Mo?" Jac snapped as she pulled on Jonny's hoodie and grabbed her hand bag. The pain in her stomach was becoming more prominent.  
"What? And let you carry on with a two hour procedure? By then I think others would've noticed. You should be thanking me." Jonny smirked though he knew she never would thank him.

Jac and Jonny walked out of theatre and Jac stormed past Elliot but He grabbed Jonny's arm and waited until Jac was out if ear shot.  
"I've just been paged to take over, is Jac alright?" Elliot asked caringly.  
"She just, doesn't feel great." Jonny replied as he continued to follow after Jac.

* * *

Jonny was waiting outside of the ladies toilets where Jac had gone to get changed into her scrubs and clean up. Jac opened the door to see Jonny.

She had considerably paled because she had not yet had any pain relief and she had her arms wrapped around her stomach. Jac handed him his jumper before she repositioned her arm on her stomach.  
"Come with me." Jonny said quietly as he put his arm around Jac's shoulders and guided her towards her office.

Jonny opened the door and sat her down at her desk which had a steaming hot chocolate, hot water bottle, glass of water and a new box of ibuprofen on it.  
"Do you want anything else?" Jonny asked kindly as Jac quickly took two ibuprofen tablets with a sip of water.  
"Um, no. Thanks Jonny." Jac said as she forced a smile.  
"No worries. I'll look after the ward for a while we're not too busy so just relax in here for a while." Jonny said quietly as he left her office and gently shut the door behind him.

Jac pressed the hot water bottle against her abdomen with one hand, and used the other to pick up the hot chocolate.

* * *

10am  
After taking well over an hour to relax in her office where she got a great deal of her paper work done, Jac exited the office where she met Jonny, Elliot and Mo at the nurses station. Jonny smiled at her because she looked better; less pale and she was moving more like a human, rather than the stiff way she was walking to avoid pain earlier.

"Jac, why don't you go home? Me and Mo can take on your patients." Elliot suggested.  
"You told _him_?" Jac snapped at Jonny.  
"Yes. I told him that you were _ill_. Is that such a crime?" Jonny asked as he tried to make Jac realise that he hadn't told Elliot what was really causing Jac discomfort, though at that moment she felt alright.  
"Oh... Um. I-" Jac was interrupted by the buzz of a patients bed which Elliot walked over to deal with.

"Saved by the bell." Mo said sarcastically.  
"Don't you dare say anything." Jac snapped as she sat down on a spinny chair and began clicking away on the computer.  
"Don't snap but, are you alright now?" Mo asked kindly. Jonny looked at Jac waiting for an answer too.  
"Much better thanks." Jac sighed as she picked up a patients file and opened it to check their care in the last two hours when she had been absent. Jonny leant in and gave Jac a peck on the cheek before he walked off for his ward rounds.

* * *

5:00pm  
Jonny walked into the locker room to find Jac just locking her locker and putting her hand bag on here shoulder.  
"Gimme two minutes and I'll be ready." Jonny stated as he pulled his scrub shirt off.  
"I um, I'm sorry about snapping earlier. You were only being nice and I was being a cow." Jac admitted.  
"Don't worry about it. Tell you what, why don't we order a curry tonight and watch a movie?" Jonny suggested.  
"I'd rather have a pizza." Jac said quietly.  
"Alright then, pizza it is." Jonny smiled as he pulled his jeans up. He quickly got his bag and keys out before he shut his locker and walked with Jac out to his car.

* * *

6pm  
"Where're you going?" Jonny asked Jac. He was just about to press play to watch a movie after having their pizza when Jac stood up off of the sofa.  
"Toilet." Jac replied quietly as she left the room. This was Jonny's chance. He quickly laid down flat on the sofa on his back and waited for Jac to return.

"Come on, it's not as if your heavy." Jonny joked softly as he patted his chest after Jac had reentered the room. Reluctantly, Jac carefully got comfortable on top of Jonny, facing downwards with her face on his chest, facing the TV. He pulled the throw from the top of the sofa down so that it acted as a blanket over the two of them. "You feeling alright now? No pain?" Jonny queried.  
"I'm fine, thanks." Jac whispered as he pressed the play button to begin the film.

"About the test" jonny began. "If you're ever in a position when you're late again, just tell me okay, I know I dealt with it a little immaturely but please just... Don't try and deal with it all on your own. You don't have to." Jonny explained softly as he stroked Jac's hair.  
"Okay." Jac whispered.

* * *

9pm  
The film had just finished and Jac had fallen asleep on Jonny's chest. He didn't have the heart to wake her up so he slipped one arm under her bum and put the other on her back. Slowly, he slipped off of the sofa and lifted Jac so that her head was on his shoulder and her legs were straddled around his waist.

He carried her and put her in bed, before he tucked her under the covers. Jonny quickly got ibuprofen and a bottle of water, and put it on his bedside table so she would have to wake him up if she needed it. He then stripped down to his boxers, slid into bed next to Jac. Soon he fell asleep with his arm around her stomach as they both laid on their sides.

**Thanks for reading my oneshot, please review :)**


End file.
